She never knew what love was
by 8Tammo8
Summary: I'm not good at these so here we go. A new duck shows up in Anahiem. Will Nosedive be able to make her fall in love with him after what happened to her or will her past always haunt her? NDOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the mighty ducks.

Author's note: THis is my First story so if you like it comment and i'll keep writing.

Chapter 1

Nosedive woke up abruptly to the sound of the Drake 1's Alarm. He quickly got up and ran into the ready room with everyone else. Tanya was already looking at the locate of the problam "It looks like , umm, there appears to be, umm, a tellaportion signal from right down in the center of town!", She said.  
"What would Dragonouis's (sorry I don't knbow how to spell his name and I'm a really bad speller and i am using a notebook progran so there is no spell check. Sorry)  
goons want in the center of town?"Asked Wildwing to noone inpaticular.  
"No it's not that kind of teleportation signal;It , uhh, looks like a portal to another dimension opened for about 5 seconds! That's just long enough to let something through!"Tanya explained.Wildwing opened his mouth to speak just as the phone rang.  
"hello...What, are you sure?...Yes sir, we'll be right there !"Wildwing spoke into the phone. When he got off Nosedive noticed that he looked just a lttle bit excited under him mask.  
Nosedive spoke first," So what's up big bro"  
"It was Klegghorn, he said that there was a big flash of light right ooutside the station and that when he went to see what it was there was another duck laying in the middle of the road. He said she was in pretty bad codition so we need to get down there fast cause the human doctors don't really know much about us, so they ca'nt really help her." wildwing said enthusiasticly.  
"Wait a minute. How'd she get here?"Duke asked looking at Tanya for the answer.  
"I - I don't know. We'll have to ask her when we get there.", Replied Tanya.  
I wonder if she is pretty nosedive thought as they left the pond Maybe she'll be my age then I'll have someone around who isn't always telling me what to do! On the way to the station Grin called Phil and told him what was goning on. Phil said that he would be at the station in 5 minutes and started talking about all the publlicity and money if the new duck jioned the team.  
When the ducks pulled up they saw Phil waiting impatiantly at the door of the station.  
"Boobies," He yelled at the top of his lung," Do you realize the possabilities? Thee indorsment deals! This is GREAT"  
Klegghorn greeted them as they entered the station,"She's right in here." he motoined to a door directly behind himm with his thunb.  
"She just woke up and seems a little scared, so it's a good thing that your here"  
As Klegghorn opened the door Nosedive saw a couch with a young duck girl sitting on it with her knees pulled up to her chest.Her hair was long and brown and her feathers were a shade of off white. He saw her eyes as she looked at Him and the rest of the team. They were a bright gray blue color.  
She looked like she had just been through the worst day and fight of her life combine. She seemed to losen up now that the other ducks were present.  
Before anyone could stop him Phil was right over next to her rambling on about her being on the team and so forth.  
Well everyone went over to stop Phil from overwhelming the poor girl, all Nosedive could do was look at her. she was so beautiful, but at the same time she looked sad and alone, like her bestfriend had just died. She is so pretty, I hope that she will stay with us. Well Dive was lost in his thoughts Wildwing started to intorduce everyone and tell her about the Mighty Ducks. suddenly Nosedive ws pulled from his thoughts by Wing's vioce.  
"...And this is my baby bro, Nosedive. I'm gonna go out on a lim and say that the two of you are around the same age."Wing said pointing over to were Dive was standing.She looked at Nosedive and smiled and said hi in the most angelic vioce that Nosedive had ever heard.Well in his moment of aww Dive Realized that everyone, The new girl especially, were waiting for him to respond.  
"Hi, I'm Nosedive. You can call me Dive though, if you want, you don't have to though, it's totaly up to you, I mean..." Nosedive trailed off at the end of his rambelling and felt his face getting hotter by the second. The girl just seemed to smile more and said," Ok, I'll think about it."and smile some more.  
She is even more beautiful when she smiles Nosedive thought.  
"So ...", Mallory said as she sat next to the younger female duck,"What's your story?  
"My name is Elizabeth Featherback and I'm 17 years old." She said sweetly Elizabeth. A beautiful name for a beautiful face. thought Dive "Well how'd ya get here kid. I mean it's not every day that ducks fall from the sky?" asked Duke Elizabeths face went from happy to I-just-lost-everything-I-have-and-then-some in recod time.  
"well..." she started.

IMPORTANT THe end of Chap. 1 hope you enjoyed it. review please. if you don't i won't write anymore.  
again PLEASE REVIEW 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : So I guess some people liked the 1st chapter. So here's chapter 2 

CHAPTER 2 "Should I tell them the truth?"

"Well...", Elizabeth started, "I was a spy for the military on Puckworld. I was recroted to help stop some of Dragonouis's remaining forces at the age of 16. I was in one of the military testing biulding were they were testing a machine to send the enemy to another dimension, when Dragonouis's remaining forces masde a last chance attack. I didn't have any were else to goi and the biulding was falling down around me, so I jumped through the portal and landed here."

"You should know now that there isn't any way back to Puckworld that we've discovered.", Wildwing said gravely." So it looks like you'll be staying with us"

"Okay,are you sure? I mean you don't really know me that well." Elizabeth asked

"Sure we're sure,Sweetheart. the more the merrier, right?" Duke encouraged. Elizabeth just sock her head in agreemant.She was still a bit shocked that they would just let someone that they didn't ever know into their home.  
AS they started to exit the station Phil sarted in about Elizabeth jioning the team again. Elizabeth leaned in close to Nosedive.

" What team is he talking about?"

"We play on a pro hockey team." Dive answered her. "You play hockey?"

"ummm.." Elizabeth looked down at her feet. " I can skate but I've never actualy had a lot of time to play hockey" Suddenly everyone stopped. Hockey was the one thing that on Puckworld no matter who you were you played.

"What!?"

"I didn't have anyone to take care of me as a kid so my life was work and school. I mean I played everyonce in a while like when we had a free priod at school and we didn't have homework. But other than that I didn't have time."

"You should come to practice so we can see how you do."dive suggested. _I really hopoe she says yes. then maybe i can teach her how to shoot._

" uhh.. Okay sure why not" Elizabeth said

"GREAT! I'll bring down the papers in the morning and you'll be an official member of Anahiem's Mighty Ducks!" Phil said jumping into his car and driving off.

"Well kid, welcome to the team. I'll have to take you shopping in the morning to get you some new clothes." Mallory said smiling

"Great I hope you have some good shoes there Lizzie, 'cause Mallory and shopping are a bad combonation." Nosedive said over his shoulder as he got into the Migrator.

"Would you put a lid on it!" Mallory said hotly. Elizabeth smiled and wondered if everyday would be like this between Mallory and Dive.

When they got back to the Pond Tanya showed Elizabeth to her room and everyone went to bed.  
In Wildwing and Nosedive's room Nosedive finished getting ready for bed. just ask he sat down on the edge of his bed Wildwing said something.

"What was that Bro?" Dive asked

"I said ' you like her, don't you?' I mean you stared at her for like 10 minutes straight with this goofy look on your face. "

"What! No I don't like her. I just met her. She probably will hate me any way. She probably had a boyfriend bad in Puckworld any way.'

"AWW.. My baby bro is falling in love. They grow up so fast!" Wing said over dramaticly.

"What ever i'm going to sleep" Dive said rolling over. ' _she probably thinks I'm a loser_.' Dive thought before he drifted off to sleep

In Elizabeth's room she crawled into bed.

_'Should I tell them the truth? Should I tell them what hee did to me? I have to tell them some time'_ she thought as one tear slid down her cheek and she fell into a deep slumber.

A/N2: I hpoe you liked it. Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 1! Please keep reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hola, sorry I haven't writen in a while, I've been busy helping my mom. sorry for any grammar errors. I hate grammar and am not be best at it So here you go and tell me what you think.  
Chapter Three

Nosedive awoke at 9 and grabbed a shower. on his way to grab some breakfast he saw Mallory waiting outside of the guest bedroom.

"Mornin' Mal- gal. I see you're already to go and braek the world record for spending the most hours out of your life in the mall. You better hurry.  
It's 10:30 now, you only have 11 and a half hours untill the mall closes.", Dive said smiling at Mal's less than happy experesion.

"Acctualy I was thinking of getting a tent and setting it up in one of those fake gardens they have." Mallory replied sarcastcaly as she hit Nosedive on the arm just hard enough to hurt.

Just them they heard the swoosh f the guest room doors. " Hey Mal, I'm Ready. How do I look?" Elizabethasked as she stepped out of the room and turned around in a cicle to show Mallory her outfit.

" You look great. I knew some of my clothes would fit you."

"Oh, hey Dive. I didn't see you there" Elizabeth said shyly "How do I look?

"You... Uhhh... look... really..uh.. nice, lizzie. So Mal talked you...uhh... into one of her mallathons." 'Come on Divester it's not like you've never seen a girl before, stop saying 'uhh' like your Tanya or something' Nosdive thought as he stumbled through his words.

"Yep, If I'm stuck here I might as well get some new clothes. I mean all mine, save the ones I was wearing, are all back on Puckworld."

"Quick we better get going before all the stores are mobbed with people." Mallory said as she dragges El down the hall to the door.

"Bye!" El siad as she was dragged around a corner.

" See ya."

0000000000000000000000000000 Later that night "We're Home." Mallory said as she and El walked into the rec.room wieghed down was what appeared to be at least three bags from every store in the mall.

"Man on fire!I shoulda listened to Dive. My legs are killing me and if I ever see another changing room again I swear I'm gonna go nuts."

"So what'd ya get, sweetheart?" Duke said looking up from the book he was reading.

" Oh, only half the mall." El replied

" We got these really cute shoes and shirt at Kohls and..." and Mallory when on with her list of purchases.  
well Mal was talking about how hard it was to ind the right jeans for El, Nosedive just sat there looking at El's perfect figure.  
'She even looks nice when she is bored.' Nosedive started smiling to himself and didn't even notice Mal and El exit the room.

"Hey Kid, ya ok? You look like ya in a trance or somethin'. " Duke asked from his place on the sofa.

"what?" Dive snapped back to reality.

"Oh. I see ya got a crush on El." Duke smiled

Nosedive felt his cheecks get hot. " No, I was just thinkin' about the game we won last Saturday."

"Sure kid, sure. And I'm little Bow Peep."

'So what if I like her she would never date me.' Nosedive sighed and went to his room to go to sleep early.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 NEXT DAY El woke up surprised to see Mallory sitting on top of her as she woke up.

"Rise and shine sleepy head. Today is your first day of practice", She said as she held up a new pir of hockey skates.

"What time is it?"

"5:15. We'll be late if you two don't hurry" Tanya said while bringing El some hockey gear.

"You can at least skate, right? I mean you said you never played hockey that much."

"Oh yeah, I can skate no problamo.It's the whole puck and stick thing that I never really got used to." El assured Mallory.

"okay get ready and we'll meet you on the ice in fofteen."

"Great, I love strenuios activities at 5 A.M. They're my favorite." El said as she entered the bathroom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 15 minutes later

"Good morning everyone. This is El's first practice so we're going to go over some of the plays. and once Phil gets the papers ready she will officailly be on the team and will be our sub during games. So lets start with-"Wildwing was cut off by El waving her hand like an impatiant school girl waiting to be called on.

"One small problam I don't acctualy know how to control the puck with the stick and skate at the same time." She said sheepishly.

"No problem. We'll skate through the plays today and Nosedive will help you after practice for the next couple days untill our game on saturday with skating with the puck. Soynd good?" Wing looked from El to Nosedive and they both nodded their heads."Ok, lets start with play #1. El you'll play duke's possision, so skate behind him and watch what he does nad next time around you do it.

"Got. Copy Duke. Easy enough."

"My master always said,' things are easier said than done.' Grin quoted knowingly. El just kinda raise her eyebrow and said "Ok."

"In other words sweethear just try n' keep up." Duke said with a cocky grin.

As the team practiced the play everyone was amazed at how well el kept up with Duke who was swerving in and out of the others while they skated down the pond.

"Where'd ya learn to skate like that sweetheart?" Duke said after she completed a run of play #1 wothout following Duke.

"I used to be a delivery girl and I skated or rollerbladed through people and traffic all day. I just never realy picked up the whole puck handling part."

Just then the doors to the pond opened

"Boobies!!!" there stood Phil with a huge stack of papers and a big smile acrossed his face.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: So what do ya think. it took me long enough I know but I' been busy. I worked all weekend exept for Sunday afternoon.  
So anyway review please and tell me what ya'll think. 


	4. Chapter 4

I know I haven't written in a while but I wanted to try and finish this. I have forgotten a lot of what I wanted to use for the story line so if you have any ideas I would love to hear them.

* * *

She hadn't even gotten off the ice before Phil was bombarding her with contracts, advertisement offers, endorsement plans and every other money making scheme possible for one man to write up since the arrival of the ducks newest member. She tried to balance on her skate on the rubber mats around the rink as Phil went on and on about how famous she would be and how much money they'd make. It was a little overwhelming to say the least. It was only 6:30 in the morning, she was still getting used to Earth, and she had a chubby, greasy man shoving papers in her face and totally violating her space bubble. She looked to the others for help, mercy, anything.

Wildwing immediately stepped in. "Why don't we give El a couple days to finish adjusting, Phil. We can talk about the teams obligations over coffee." And with that, he herded Phil down the hall toward the teams living area.

"I'm glad that's over," Elizabeth chuckled a little, "How do you guys put up with that? I'd go crazy."

"Pateince, sweetheart, patience," Duke smiled.

"Patience is a virtue." Again with the overly wise sayings. El's eyes met Nosedive's and it was as if they read each other's thoughts: It was way too early for this. They shared a knowing smile as the team separated to go shower and get some breakfast.

As she walked toward her room, El looked back and saw Nosedive opening the door to the room the he and Wildwing were sharing. She liked him. He was nice, funny and cute. She just didn't know if she could do it. Be in a relationship again. Trust anyone. 'But what if he turns out to be different? What if he doesn't hurt me?'

* * *

Breakfast! Thank goodness! He was starving. As her turned the corner to the kitchen he saw her. She was at the stove frying eggs and making toast. She looked amazing. The little red halter-top sundress she had on was perfect on her. The hem stopped just above her knees and the back was open to show her shoulders.

Suddenly, something bumped into his shoulder and Nosedive realized that he was staring. He turned to see who bumped him. There was Duke with a crooked smirk on his face. "Whatcha looking at there, Kid?" He chuckled to himself as he walked away.

Nosedive, now a little red in the face, sat down at the table adjacent to Wildwing and Phil, who were busy talking about the photo shoot that was scheduled for tomorrow. He grabbed the closest box of sugar-filled cereal and filled his bowl. After taking the first bight, he heard someone sit down next to him.

"Toast?" El was sitting there with her eggs and some toast.

"Huh?" Great! He must look so cool with a mouth full of cereal. She was going to think he was an idiot.

"I asked if you wanted some toast. I think I made a little more than I'll actually eat." She held the plate out. Dive gulped and took a piece. "Thanks," He choked out through his cereal. Yeah, she was gonna think he was a slob too. Just lovely.

Suddenly the alarm sounded. This morning was going great! Now his cereal was going to get soggy and he had to fight those lizards.

"El, stay here. We'll be back," Wildwing said as he and the others raced out of the room. And like that they were gone.


End file.
